Obvious
by Imaginative-soul
Summary: Legolas has been trying to let who may be the only love interest of his life see past who she loves and finally notice him. RR! LGÉE
1. Misery

Obvious  
  
By: Imaginitive_Soul  
  
Disclaimer: Everything is J.R.R. Tolkien's - except the plot  
  
Summary: Legolas has been trying to let who may be the only love interest of his life see past who she loves and finally notice him. R/R! LG/ÉE  
  
A/N: This is my first songfic - sorry if it's bad! (some of this isn't possible, like a mallorn tree in front of Helm's Deep, but plz ignore that stuff )  
  
~* In the Yard outside Helm's Deep ( After Aragorn Falls off a Cliff Fighting Uruk-Hai ) *~  
  
"I can't believe we left Aragorn there! Not only did we not give him a decent burial, we didn't even try to LOOK for him!" Legolas cried in frustration. He was pacing back and forth in the shade of a mallorn tree, and was causing concern to arise within his friend Gimli.  
  
"It wasn't really our fault, my dear Elf. We had to oblige to King Théoden's orders. Aragorn just. had some bad fall. He'll be okay, I hope." replied the Dwarf.  
  
"I know, but it just doesn't seem right. What if he's out there, injured, in need of aid? I'm going into the fortress to see if I can see him upon his arrival, if any." As the Elf retreated, Gimli sighed in sympathy for his companion.  
  
~* Later, Atop Helm's Deep *~  
  
As Legolas looked out into the surrounding world of the West Emnet, he felt a presence nearby. He turned around, only to find the Lady Éowyn beside him. He had briefly met her days before, but because of the courage and beauty she possessed, his heart soared when she was within sight.  
  
"Hello, Master Elf. Where's Lord Aragorn? I can't find him. Some say he hasn't made it." She laughed softly. " But out of all, he surely was one of the ones who would certainly make it."  
  
"Aragorn - " Legolas couldn't speak. His mouth was dry and he couldn't force his lips to move. Aragorn's death was too difficult to talk about. He reached into his pocket, as if the words would be there, but instead his hand brushed against the Evenstar pendant that Lady Arwen had given Aragorn. The pendant Aragorn always wore around his neck. Legolas remembered taking it from the hands of a dead Orc whom had taken it.  
  
'Éowyn speaks with such affection for Aragorn.' Thought Legolas. 'But he loves another. Why doesn't she see how much I cherish her? Does she only have eyes for Men?' 


	2. Tears

Obvious  
  
By: Imaginitive_Soul  
  
Disclaimer: Everything is J.R.R. Tolkien's - except the plot  
  
Summary: Legolas has been trying to let who may be the only love interest of his life see past who she loves and finally notice him. R/R! LG/ÉE  
  
A/N: This is my first songfic - sorry if it's bad! (some of this isn't possible, like a mallorn tree in front of Helm's Deep, but plz ignore that stuff )  
  
~* Later, Atop Helm's Deep (cont'd) *~  
  
Legolas could distinguish the hope in Éowyn's voice. 'She's going to end up heartbroken. The later she learns about Aragorn's other love, the more the pain will deepen.' Legolas cleared his throat, and looked up into Éowyn's face.  
  
"What happened? Is he alright?" she asked the Elf frantically.  
  
"Milady, he took a fall while fighting an Uruk-Hai. He went - he went over the cliff." Éowyn's eyes widened in horror as the truth sunk in. Tears began to well up in her crystal blue eyes. She had loved Aragorn in a way such that no one else but Arwen had. Legolas' heart sunk as he held out a handkerchief to her. As Éowyn took it from her she asked "Theat lady who gave him the pendant, did they love each other?" Legolas nodded. He knew that Aragorn and Arwen shared a love as strong as the one he was offering to Éowyn.  
  
"She was as beautiful as you. But Lady Arwen is Night, as you milady, are Day. Aragorn has chosen his love to be the Night, but I seem to have found adoration to the day." Hope rang in the Elf's voice. Did she know what he meant? 


	3. Obvious

Obvious  
  
By: Imaginitive_Soul  
  
Disclaimer: Everything is J.R.R. Tolkien's - except the plot  
  
Summary: Legolas has been trying to let who may be the only love interest of his life see past who she loves and finally notice him. R/R! LG/ÉE  
  
A/N: This is my first songfic - sorry if it's bad! (some of this isn't possible, like a mallorn tree in front of Helm's Deep, but plz ignore that stuff )  
  
~* Still Atop Helm's Deep *~  
  
"My heart is devoted to another." Said she, as she looked away. Legolas thought of how much love and fondness he had for this beautiful woman in front of him. His liking for heard had just grown too strong for him to throw away right now. As she walked away from him, he sang the song of his heart.  
  
Yeah, ooooh...  
  
We started as friends  
  
But something happened inside me  
  
Now I'm reading into everything  
  
But there's no sign you really like me, baby  
  
You don't ever notice when I'm turning on my charm  
  
Or wonder why I'm always where you are  
  
I've made it obvious  
  
Done everything but sing it  
  
(I've crushed on you so long, but on and on you get me wrong)  
  
I'm not so good with words  
  
And since you never notice  
  
The way that we belong  
  
I'll say it in a love song  
  
I've heard you talk about  
  
(Heard you talk about)  
  
How you want someone just like me (Bryan echo: just like me)  
  
But every time I ask you out  
  
(Time I ask you out)  
  
We never move pass friendly, no no  
  
And you don't ever notice how I stare when we're alone  
  
Or wonder why I keep you on the phone  
  
I've made it obvious  
  
Done everything but sing it  
  
(I've crushed on you so long but on and on you get me wrong)  
  
I'm not so good with words  
  
And since you never notice  
  
The way that we belong  
  
I'll say it in a love song  
  
Yeah...  
  
You are my very first thought in the morning  
  
And my last at nightfall  
  
You are the love that came without warning  
  
I need you, I want you to know  
  
I've made it obvious  
  
So finally I'll sing it  
  
(I've crushed on you so long)  
  
I'm not so good with words  
  
And since you never notice  
  
The way that we belong  
  
I'll say it in a love song  
  
And sing it until the day you're holding me  
  
I've wanted you so long but on and on you get me wrong  
  
I more than adore you but since you never seem to see  
  
But you never seem to see  
  
I'll say it in this love song  
  
-- "Obvious" by Westlife  
  
A/N: This song is really good! You should listen to it if you like my story! 


	4. Relization

Obvious  
  
By: Imaginitive_Soul  
  
Disclaimer: Everything is J.R.R. Tolkien's - except the plot  
  
Summary: Legolas has been trying to let who may be the only love interest of his life see past who she loves and finally notice him. R/R! LG/ÉE  
  
A/N: This is my first songfic - sorry if it's bad! (some of this isn't possible, like a mallorn tree in front of Helm's Deep, but plz ignore that stuff )  
  
~* Still Atop Helm's Deep *~  
  
Éowyn stopped and froze as she realized the song's true meaning. As Legolas ended of the song, she began to feel sorry with what the Elf had had to put up with before she had realized his love for her. 'How could I have been so blind - to miss the Elf's passion for me? I'm so sorry that I made him have to go through this!'  
  
She slowly spun around, and she noticed how Legolas' eyes and smile brightened when he saw her. She looked deep into his eyes and tried to let him know how sorry she was for doing that to him. He nodded, and suddenly, Éowyn knew how much she meant to him. As tears of joy trickled down her face, she ran into his outstretched arms. He nuzzled her soft hair and spun her around him, wonder shining in his baby blue eyes. Then he slowly leaned over and placed a kiss onto her lips.  
  
"A-hem."  
  
Legolas and Éowyn broke apart, and turned around to see who had come. There stood Gimli, holding a plate of lembas bread in a hand.  
  
"I guess you don't need to eat any, Legolas." The Dwarf commented as he looked at the couple holding hands. Then turning around, he spoke once more. "I better be off now. Don't want to interrupt your privacy." And as Gimli descended down the stairs, Éowyn and Legolas turned to each other and laughed.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked my story! Plz R/R! 


End file.
